Persona:Chronicles
by Hideki Yamazaki
Summary: Persona:Chronicles. My persona series im creating. Its pretty much like the games kinda more like the persona anime though.
1. Chapter 1: Awakening

Persona: Chronicles

Written by: Hideki Yamazaki

Disclaimer: I do not own the persona series and never will but all characters in this story are mine.

Warning reader discretion is advised. Rating is M. The following story contains strong language, violence, and religious issues, that may offend people. Do not attempt to re-enact or recreate any of the events that take place in the story LOL.

Persona:Chronicles is a story I have been wanting to create for along time. I tried to make a manga but I just get rushed and too excited that my art work gets sloppy so im going to write it first(I know I have the whole story written in my head not paper!)This story is simialiar to Persona Trinity Soul but it has its unique qualities(mostly just about stripping personas and creating the ultimate persona but other than that's its different.) XD. And my grammar is horrible so sorry hehe.

Chapter 1: Awakening

"No! please stop!" the horrified boy yelled as he ran into an empty alley. Another young man ran in after him. "Please stop! What do you want from me!?" the boy said frightened. His face was pale with sweat rolling down his face. "You must accept your fate. Fate is something you cannot change no matter what." The other young man said. He had long blonde hair and an evil grin. He held up a gun like object. He held the gun to his head. "What the hell!?" the frightened boy said. The young man pulled the trigger but instead of his head getting blown off the gun split into light and then it formed a figure. The figure was a humanoid creature with demonic features. It struck at the boy but did not hit him. Instead it opened up its mouth. The frightened boy was so afraid he was paralyzed. A another creature appeared from the frightened boy. The Young mans creature attacked it and devoured it. The boy fell to the ground. His jaw was wide open and had the look of death in his face. "Persona Stripping complete." The young man said with his evil grin. Another persona came into the alley. It was a tall lean girl. She had a cowboy hat and a short skirt with long boots. She looked exactly like the other boy but as a girl. They were twins. "when a humans persona I stripped from there mind they will go into a coma. Pretty much will be a lifeless shell." The girl smiled and pulled out a gigantic revolver from her waist. She held the gun up to the lifeless boy and pulled the trigger. The two were gone in flash.

It was a bright and beautiful day. The sun was shining and everything seemed to be perfect for Yuki. A slim tall brown girl. Her eyes were the shade of violet and her hair was sleek and shiny. She had an upbeat smile on her face. She was walking in the streets of Yakata (my fictional Japanese city). She walked past two young men. They were both skinny and tall. One had spiky short hair and the other had longer hair. Both had brown hair. "Yo lets sit here!" The spiky short haired kid said. The longer one who remained silent sat down. "whoa! Hey check it out! Look at her isn't she the cutest thing you have ever seen" The spiky short haired kid said. The long haired kid looked up at Yuki. His face totally froze and he was completely still. She noticed that she was being watched and turned around to glance at the boys. She made eye contact with the long haired kid. " That kid! He looks so familiar." Yuki thought in her head. "Ive seen her before." The longer haired kid said. "what where!?" the spiky short haired kid said. "Hey Reji lets go." The long haired kid said.

It was now dark and Yuki was walking all alone. Her aunt who she was now living with had told her of a shortcut near an old unused parking garage where a big mall use to be. She saw it right down the road. It was close to the shore of the ocean. She walked along towards the garage. Oblivious that something bad was about to happen.

Back at the alley there were cop cars and police everywhere. A young female police officer got out of her car. She had short black hair and glasses. And a mole on the left side of her left cheek. She approached and older gentleman. "hello sargent Yamamoto ." She said. "Ah officer Misawa." Yamamoto said. " This here is officer Kurosaki he just transferred from the Kyoto district." Yamamoto said. "Hello its nice to meet you." Kurosaki said with a pleasant smile. "Hello, So captain what happened here." Misawa asked. "Oh well a young man was shot once directly in the heart. You know officer Misawa ive been thinking about something that might make your work a little more enjoyable. Ive decided that you and Kurosaki are going to be partners. You can show him the ropes here in Yakata." Yamamoto said. "What!!?" Misawa said. "Im sorry but im afraid you have no choice. Now I want you two to work together and crack this case. That shouldn't be too hard now should it." Yamamota said as he walked off. "Well you wanna go check out the crime scene?" Kurosaki said.

"That makes our second victim. Kill him Kaiya." The male twin said. "No. Its no fun killing something that cant move. I like the hunt. Which that's all you have been doing."Kaiya explained. "Look just kill him if the police found him like this they will think some weird phenomenon is going on. You have to kill him. Besides My persona Is more suited for battle anyways." The male twin said. "What the? Whats this?" Kaiya said. " What is it Kaiya?" the male twin asked. " Kaito I sense more of them. But this time there power is strong." She said.

Yuki had reached the dark parking garage finally. "Maybe I should have gone the far way this place is creepy." Yuki thought in her head. She gulped and took one step into the parking garage. She walked slowly into the darkness. Getting deeper and deeper. And darker and darker. She could see the moonlight outside of the garage. All the sudden she saw a figure in the moonlight. She gasped. The figure started walking deeper into the garage. She turned around to go back but there was another figure. "AHH!!!" she screamed. She ran to the left but then she heard a voice. "hey wait! Were not going to hurt you!" A figure said. She stopped in place. The two figures approached her. It was the two kids from the station. "hey..Uh..I saw you guys at the train station."Yuki said. "Hey sorry to scare you but Sai here insisted that we follow you home just to make sure that your ok." Reji said. Yuki looked up at Sai. She was nostalgic on how he reminded her of someone. She didn't know exactly who. Like she had known him from somewhere. "You guys could have asked to walk me home instead of giving me a heart attack." Yuki said as she smiled and laughed. They walked until they were out. "finally moonlight!!"Reji said. He glanced over at Yuki who was laughing and then at Sai. Is face was pale and his face was shocked. "you okay Sai??" Reji asked. "Reji, I can feel them." Sai said. "What!?" Reji asked shocked. "Take her and get out of here!" Sai said. Reji grabbed Yuki's hand. They ran towards the suburban neighborhood. Near the parking garage the two twin murderers. They both came out from the darkness. "Is that him??" Kaito asked. "Yes but there are others. Heh they all have one too."Kaiya said. " Ill take this guy." Kaito said. He pulled out his evoker and the creature appeared. It went to strike at Sai. Sai pulled out his evoker as well and creature was summoned as well. "So you can use one too??" Kaito said and laughed. Kaito's creature struck at Sai's but its attack was blocked but Kaito's then shot at Sai's. " Heh your weak." Kaito said As he went in for his finishing attack. Then Sia's persona swiftly slashed Kaito's. Kaito fell to the ground in defeat.

Meanwhile Kaiya was chasing after Reji and Yuki. She had already summoned her creature and was flying with it. "Oh shit." Reji said panicked. " What is that thing Reji!?" Yuki asks in horror. "doesn't matter just keep running!" Reji told Yuki. "You will have to eventually fight back." Kaiya said. Her creature swept into them and stoke but out came Reji's creature. It blocked Kaiya's creature attack but after that is was swept away with Reji due to loss of control. " Dammit not now!" Reji said as he was lifted off. "Now you have nobody to protect you girly." Kaiya said with a grin. "Oh you have no idea how bad I have been wanting to strip someone. Kaiya went up to attack Yuki. All the sudden Yuki's eyes started to glow. " Per-so-na." Yuki said. A creature emerged from her head. It blocked Kaiya's attack. It was not enough to defeat Kaiya. Yuki fell to her knees as her persona changed back into a gun evoker. "So you can use a persona too. But it looks like you have little experience." Kaiya said. Kaiya and her persona walked up to Yuki who was on the floor exhausted from the battle. Out of nowhere two slashed were placed in Kaiya's persona. "ahh!" Kaiya screamed as she fell to the ground. "Are you ok?" Sai asked as he held out his hand to Yuki. " Im fine." Yuki said. " Whats exactly going on? What were those things." Yuki asked. " We call them persona. Your alternate self. Those people I have never seen before. I mean I knew me and Reji weren't the only ones but I didn't expect to ever run into personas in my lifetime. That means that there must be more here in Japan alone. And you, you have one too." Sai said. " Persona?? Ive heard that word somewhere before. But I don't understand this doesn't seem possible at all." Yuki said. " First time use of a persona is straining on ones mind. You should probably rest. Me and Reji can walk you home." Sai said. Yuki looked at Sai. She then devoted her attention to the moon. " I can see a whole other world in his eyes." Yuki thought.


	2. Chapter 2:Others

Persona: Chronicles

Written by: Hideki Yamazaki

Disclaimer: I do not own the persona series and never will but all characters in this story are mine.

Warning read discretion is advised. The following story contains strong language, violence, and religious issues, that may offend people. Do not attempt to re-enact or recreate any of the events that take place in the storyLOL.

Persona:Chronicles is a story I have been wanting to create for along time. I tried to make a manga but I just get rushed and too excited that my art work gets sloppy so im going to write it first(I know I have the whole story written in my head not paper!)This story is simialiar to Persona Trinity Soul but it has its unique qualities(mostly just about stripping personas and creating the ultimate persona but other than that's its different.) XD. And my grammar is horrible so sorry.

Chapter 2: Others

The morning sun has just revealed itself to the city and another victim has revealed itself as well. "The second victim this week dammit looks like this case is taking its course." Kurosaki said. "Yes looks like we have another clue." Misawa says. "Just like last time a bullet right through the heart. Officer Kurosaki what do you think about this and the scene around where the victim was found." Misawa said. "Please call me Keisuke, and I think its pretty obvious whatever cause the damage to that parking garage killed this man." Kurosaki Keisuke explained. "Maybe, but if you look at the parking garage it makes no sense. The victim was shot not torn up." Misawa explained. "Ah I understand what you mean. The garage looks like a bulldozer crushed it. Perhaps they were chasing him in one and got tired so they decided to shoot him." Kurosaki Keisuke said. "Haha, I think your trying to hard 'Keisuke'. Perhaps that the victim wasn't chased down. Maybe the body was moved. Like the last victim I mean there was a puddle of blood but the victim had been set up against the wall." Misawa said. "What? That's what you think happened. But then why go so far to move a body. And that would also put finger prints on the body." Kurosaki said. "No, no prints were found on the first victim but this one maybe we should further examine it." Misawa said. "Then lets get going." Kurosaki said with a smile.

"Yuki its time to leave for school!" Yuki's obasan said. "Im ready to go! I think ill walk. Yesterday I navigated my way around the city so I think I can find my way. Besides I just love walking around in the city." Yuki said. "Alright then ill see you when school is over." Yuki's obasan said. "Later obasan!" Yuki said as she ran out the door. As Yuki was walking on her way to school she was looking around for Sai and Reji. "I wonder if I will ever see them again. Maybe they go to Honshuo High. Ah who am I kidding. He really was just a boy in my dreams. Last night never happened." Yuki thought as she walked along. As she reached the school she saw and it was Reji and Sai. But Reji spotted her first. "Hey! Yuki!" Reji said as he waved to get her attention which he already had. "Reji." She said she went up to meet them. "You go to Honshuo High wow what a coincidence." Reji said. "Or fate." Sai muttered. "Huh?" Reji said. The school bell ring and a moan was heard throughout the school grounds. "Well that's just great were late for the first day of school!" Reji said panicley. "Calm down Reji well be fine." Sai said to comfort Reji. "Yeah I guess your right I mean they are a little lenient but then again what if our teacher is a dick and we give him a bad first impression! Nevermind just gotta relax. Hey Yuki what class are you in maybe we can help you find it." Reji said. "2-F."Yuki said. " Wha—a!! whoa! Looks like we have the same class too! Weird! Haha but its good though now we don't have to waste even more time." Reji said. " Relax Reji you worry too much." Sai said. They all left together into the school. When they arrived to there class there teacher wasn't even in the room. The room was total chaos. Paper planes were flying across the room and it was filled with chatter and laughter. "That's a first since when does the teacher not show up to the first day of school." Reji said. All the sudden the door slammed open. It was there teacher. She was a tall skinny blonde woman. "EVERYONE SIT DOWN IN YOUR SEATS!!!!!!!!!!" She yelled with anger in fact he was so mad his face was bright red. Everyone took there seats. Since all the seats by Sai and Reji were tooken she moved to the back right next to a girl with pink hair. "Hey, Im Asuka, nice to meet you." The pink haired girl said with a warm inviting smile. "Hey-yy im Yuki" yuki said as she took her seat. "SHUTUP BACK THERE!" There tall slender teacher said. "I am Mrs. Miyoko. I was late because I had a little accident." Mrs. Miyoko said. Chuckles filled the room. "NOT THAT KIND OF ACCIDENT YOU IGNORANT IDIOTS!!!DAMMIT IF I HEAR ONE MORE GODDAMN SOUND FROM YOUR DAMN MOUTHS ILL EXPEL YOU ALL DAMMIT!!!!!" Mrs. Miyoko said with a passionate anger. The classroom fell silent in fear. "Now I have some work for you to all do don't worry its only a pop quiz." Mrs. Miyoko said. "But Sensei we haven't even learned anything yet." A boy student said. " Well then I guess you will all fail. Unless of course you remember the curriculum from last year you should be able to get some answers. Now if anyone raises there hand again I will through there ass in detention you all understand." Mrs. Miyoko said. They all took the test in silence.

The lunch bell finally ringed and they were free from the imprisonment. They all filed out of the classroom silently. As soon as they were in the halls it was filled with gossip about there teacher. "I heard that Mrs. Miyoko is a succubus." One student said. "I heard that she once was a man but got a sex change so that's why here temper is that of a mans." Another student said. "That's the stupidest thing ive ever heard." Another student said. Yuki was the last to leave the classroom. Asuka walked up to her. "well what do you think?" Asuka asked. "Scary." Yuki replied. "Yo Yuki-san!" Reji yelled from across the hall. "oh hey guys one minute." Yuki yelled back. "Ill see you back at class Yuki." Asuka said with a warm smile. "Yeah bye!" Yuki said cheerfully. "Well looks like you already made a friend." Reji said. "Hey Yuki before you go home can you meet me and Reji on the roof there is something I want to talk to you about." Sai said. "Ok sure." Yuki said. They all headed back to there class to eat there lunch. The long, hard, and frightening first day finally come to an end. "Hey Yuki what did you get for question 42?" Asuka asked Yuki. "Oh I got base." Yuki said. "Dangit I put acid. You seem smart you probably got it right." Asuka said. "really? You think I am hahaha you should see my scores from last year." Yuki said with a laugh. "Well I guess ill see you tomorrow believe it or not ive got a lot of homework." Asuka said. "Yeah me too." Yuki said.

She headed up to the roof where Sai and Reji were waiting for her. "You came." Said said. He smiled and glared right through Yuki's eyes at the same time. " I wanted to talk to you about last night. Look you left this behind." Sai said. He held out a gun. "Wait those twins had one of those." Yuki said. "Yeah, sorry I kept it from you but it is yours. Without it you can still summon your persona but this makes it that much easier to summon it." Sai explained. Yuki took the gun like evoker from Sai's hands. "You don't have to accept it if you don't want to. Im just here to warn you that once you accept your persona you trade your innocence." Sai explains further. "Innocence?" Yuki asked. "Yeah before you had no idea of the existence of persona but now you do so that means you aren't innocent to the fact the persona do indeed exist." Sai explained. "Well even I didn't accept it I still would know they exist. Even if at first I thought I was dreaming. But now I see theyre real and so are you." Yuk said. "Well its your decision but let me warn you those guys will probably be back and stronger than before as well." Sai said. " So? Now I can protect myself I mean I cant always rely on you now can I. And Reji he is unreliable anyways." Yuki said. "Hey! My persona is difficult to control ok its different than yours its to complex for you to understand!" Reji said angered. "Im sorry Reji I didn't intend to insult you. Anyways I should go my obasan is expecting me." Yuki said. "Bye." She said as she walked off. "Yuki." Sai said. Yuki turned around shocked. "Yeah?" She asked. "Remember that even if you cant see me ill always be watching over you." Sai said. Yuki's face dropped. She was shocked to hear these words but was also satisfied.

"DAMMIT! That stupid ass punk. Thinks he is so cool!" Kaito yelled as his fist smacked the wall. "Calm down you never had a chance against him." Kaiya said. " Oh yeah! Haha next time I see that bastard Im gonna send him straight to hell!" Kaito said with an evil grin on his face. "Wait you don't plan to…" Kaiya said shocked. Kaito walked down a hall where it said office on the door. "Kaito don't go and annoy father he is probably to busy, besides our patients aren't ready yet."Kaiya said. "Hehe I don't plan on using the just yet im gonna do something else."Kaito said with a smurk. "Im going to use those two people we killed persona's and absorb there powers with my persona. So the next time we fight the fucking idiot will be dead." Kaito said as he laughed.

To be continued…………………………………………………………..


	3. Chapter 3: Death

Persona: Chronicles

Written by: Hideki Yamazaki

Disclaimer: I do not own the persona series and never will but all characters in this story are mine.

Warning read discretion is advised. The following story contains strong language, violence, and religious issues, that may offend people. Do not attempt to re-enact or recreate any of the events that take place in the storyLOL.

Persona:Chronicles is a story I have been wanting to create for along time. I tried to make a manga but I just get rushed and too excited that my art work gets sloppy so im going to write it first(I know I have the whole story written in my head not paper!)This story is simialiar to Persona Trinity Soul but it has its unique qualities(mostly just about stripping personas and creating the ultimate persona but other than that's its different.) XD. And my grammar is horrible so sorry.

Chapter 3: Death

RING!!!!!!! The phone sounded in Jade Misawa's bedroom. "Hey, Jade I found some valuable information regarding the recent murders you should come to the lab and check them out." Kurosaki said. "Its Misawa to you and do you have any knowledge of what time it is I don't have to been in the office til 7 am today." Misawa explained. She got up out of bed and toggled a switch in her alarm clock. She went to open up the curtains and the rain was pouring down. "Great this will put me in an even better mood." She said with a long face and droopy eyes. She finally arrived at the office twenty minutes later. "Finally I have been so excited to share some valuable information with you." Kurosaki said. "Great. I wonder what it could be. I mean so far all the accusations seem to be third rate accusations which obviously were made with no thought at all. Seriously your deductive skills aren't very sharp. To tell you the truth im surprised you were actually hired as a detective." Misawa said. Her words were like stones to Keisuke's face. The brutality hit him hard but he was still confident. "As rude as that was for you to say that to me im still sure what I found out has no flaws at all." Kurosaki said as he pointed to the monitor. "The Kyoto Corp.?" Misawa said confused. "Yeah, supposebly 3 years ago 33 volunteers for the Kyoto Corp. disappeared from the Japanese population. 28 died by unexplained events. So 5 are still alive but there whereabouts aren't known. And since they were all volunteers with legitimate documents supporting there agreements as volunteers the police couldn't prosecute them." Kurosaki explained. "That's some pretty impressive stuff you came across. But it in no way has nothing to do with our cases. I mean what are you trying to say they were volunteers that were left outside for us to clean up??? I know you tried hard and thought over this well but Kurosaki you have made another wrong deduction." Misawa said. The words slipped out of her mouth as if almost she was trying to insult him. Keisukes face turned red and his voice went deep with anger yet he kept himself under control. "Actually you made a wrong accusation that I was finished but I wasn't. I only brought this up because I thought it was a little weird but some people like you cant seem to enjoy anything unless its something that there working on. Anyways the Kyoto Corp also had invented there own weapons. One of which was The Dovewringer. It was put on the market almost ten years ago but that isn't the point the point is that there was a special bullet that only worked with the gun. It was called the DW-50. It was made from a strong steel that only the Dovewringer was capable of firing. It was token off the market ten years ago as well. "Kurosaki explained. Kursoki held up a shiny gold bullet. "This here is the DW-50 which was found in both victims chest. " He said as he held up a second bullet. "Wait so your saying that this gun was manufactured by the Kyoto Corp and this gun and bullet was tooken from shelves almost ten years ago. Then that would mean that for someone to get there hands on this gun would have to have direct relation to the Kyoto Corp. Does It mention anything about why it was tooken." Misawa asked. "Nothing listed." Kurosaki said. "Well maybe someone who had bought it still had it and is using it." Misawa said. "Ha you keep saying I make stupid accusations but you just made one right now. This gun was only sold to the police and military officials. So the killer would have to be a police officer that worked ten years ago. But the problem with that accusation is that the Kyoto Corp took back every single gun and gave the police and military their money back." Kurosaki explained. "Fine you got me. But im a way better detective than you are." Misawa said.

"Yuki its time to get up." Obasan said. "I know, im coming!" Yuki said. She looked panic. Holding the gun evoker in her hands. " Damn it! What should I do? If I take it with me too and somebody sees that I have it then ill have the police on me. But if I leave it here and obasan so happens to go through my room and finds it what would she think of me now? Damn it." Yuki thought in her head frantically. "Cmon Yuki its time to go!" obasan said. "Alright! Yuki took the evoker and put it in her book bag. She ran to the kitchen. "Im sorry I couldn't decide what to wear." Yuki lied. "Its fine but if you walk you probably wont be able to make it so ill drive you there." Obasan said. Yuki's obasan took her to school. "Bye, obasan!" Yuki said. Yuki walked up to her school. Then took a quick glance at her school bag. She gulped and walked into her school. The school day was long. Mrs. Miyoko was pissed off as usual. The school day finally came to a close. She hadn't seen Reji or Sai at school. She was afraid. About what Sai had said. She feared that those twins would be back to kill her and she would not be able to protect her self. Then she glanced down at her bag. "That's right I have a persona now, I don't need anyones help." She thought. Then she remembered something Sai had said. "Remember Yuki I will always be watching over you." Sai had said. His words seemed to echo through her mind and a warm feeling overwhelmed her. She left the building of the school now relieved and confident. "Hey Yuki!!!! Wait up!" Asuka said as she was running to catch up with her. "Oh Asuka!" Yuki said with a smile. But deeply down inside. "Dammit what if they attack me when she is here there is no way I can protect the both of us. And Sai said not to ever let people now the existence of persona." She thought in her head. "Hey did you finish that assignment I didn't understand it at all." Asuka said. "Oh this?" Yuki said as she reached through her bag and picked out a piece of paper. "Yeah that one! Can I borrow it I now I shouldn't cheat but to stay on the football team I have to get good grades." Asuka said. "Well my obasan will start to worry if I am late so id better go." Yuki said. "Oh ok yeah ill see you tomorrow!" Asuka said as she ran off to a young man with blonde hair. He was tall, slim, and handsome. Yuki began her walk home. "Yep I definitely felt it." Asuka said to the blonde young man. "Good. We should keep an eye on her." He said.

"Yes I feel much better now." Kaito said. "What is that what you were doing this morning? Training?." Kaiya asked as she loaded her pistol with gold bullets. "No not training haha. I used em Kaiya." Kaito said with a satisfied grin. "You mean the P---" Kaiya said as she was interrupted. "Hahaha yeah since all our volunteers died I decided to use them myself and take there powers." Kaito explained. "I remember you mumbling something like that but I didn't think you would actually do it. Because you know Yamato needs them." Kaiya said surprised. "I know but he will get plenty more. I just first have to kill that bastard. Hah aim gonna kill him with my own fucking hands if I have to!" Kaito said in satisfaction. "Calm down Kaito." Kaiya said. "Alright then lets go already damn it!" Kaito said with eager. They left the alley that they were preparing in. "Hey I sense one." Kaiya said. "Ooh, is it him?" Kaito said. "No it's the girl. I can tell this because her persona has an interesting aura to it." Kaiya said. "Cmon don't compliment those weak little shits." Kaito said. "I cant sense him though." Kaiya said. "Its fine just locate the girl. We can lure him out with her." Kaito said. They both ran towards a specific direction. Yuki who was almost home by now decided to take the route where she was the night she was attacked. She heard a rustling of wind. And there they were the twins. "Oh No!" Yuki said as she took out her evoker. But kaiya's persona slashed It right out of her hands. Yuki was knocked down from the shock. "Damn it they found me and Sai isn't anywhere in sight." Yuki thought. Kaiya's persona release tentacle like strings that injected into Yuki's skin. All around her body. Kaiya's persona was eating it. "Hahaha our true goal is to take your persona haha!" Kaiya laughed. Yuki was paralyzed she couldn't move and was in to much pain to even scream. All the sudden out of nowhere Sai's persona came in and stabbed Kaiya's persona through the back. Kaiya's persona dispersed. Yuki was knocked out now. "Reji protect Yuki."Sai said. Reji nodded. As Sai went in to attack Kaito who had been waiting impatiently. "Finally you showed up I have been waiting for you." Kaito said. "But this time ill kill you."he said. Sai was angered and attacked him. But Kaito's persona met his attack. Infact it was stronger and broke Sai's defense. It slashed Sai's persona right across the stomach. "Ahh!" Sai said. Reji provoked summoned his persona without any hesitation and attacked. "Reji you idiot!" Sai said in pain. Reji's persona attack Kaito's but it lost control at the last minute and whirled off with Reji. "Damn it! Why now!?" Reji yelled as he was lifted into the air. Kaito wasn't finished he attacked Sai. Sai blocked it and then went in for a counter attack but It was what Kaito wanted. Kaito's persona blocked the attack and then broke Sai's defense and this time stabbing Sai's persona right through the heart. "AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!" Sai yelled. It was the sound of death. "Hahahahaha" Kaito was laughing hysterically. "Finally I defeated you!" Kaito cried in victory. Yuki who was now awake witnessed the attack. "NO Sai!!!" She yelled in disbelief. Sai all the sudden started dissolving into the air. "No don't go!" She yelled. Kaito turned to her and laughed. "I wont let you do this to him!" She yelled she picked up her evoker on the ground. "No don't do it Yuki he will kill just like he did me. Im sorry I wasn't strong enough to protect you. Goodbye." Sai said as his remaining image was gone in a flash. Reji who had just returned was in shock too. "SAI!" he yelled but knew there was nothing he could do. "Now ill finish it." Kaito said and looked at both Yuki and Reji and laughed.

To be continued……………………………………………………………………..


	4. Chapter 4: Fulfilling Wishes

Persona: Chronicles

Written by: Hideki Yamazaki

Disclaimer: I do not own the persona series and never will but all characters in this story are mine.

Warning read discretion is advised. The following story contains strong language, violence, and religious issues, that may offend people. Rating is M. Do not attempt to re-enact or recreate any of the events that take place in the storyLOL.

Persona:Chronicles is a story I have been wanting to create for along time. I tried to make a manga but I just get rushed and too excited that my art work gets sloppy so im going to write it first(I know I have the whole story written in my head not paper!)This story is simialiar to Persona Trinity Soul but it has its unique qualities(mostly just about stripping personas and creating the ultimate persona but other than that's its different.) XD. And my grammar is horrible so sorry.

Chapter 4: Fulfilling Wishes

Sai was finally defeated. His persona had been overthrown. He disappeared with the wind. It was all over for Reji and Yuki. Kaito was going to kill them and there persona wouldn't stand a chance. "Haha its all over for you guys. Your friend shouldn't have tried to play hero and maybe he would still be alive." Kaito said. "Dammit im so sorry Yuki that im not strong enough!" Reji said as he pounded his fist on the ground. "No, Reji don't blame yourself this isn't your fault. If only I hadn't relied on him. I wish that I could have learned to use my persona. And use it for what its suppose to." Yuki said. "Yuki…. Some day maybe we can see each other." Reji said. "Shutup idiots your love story wont end very well HAHA!" Kaito said in pleasure. "Kai—ttt-ooo." Kaiya said as she laid on the ground injured from Sai's attack. "Kaiya?" Kaita said shocked. "Kaito hel—pp mee-ee." Kaiya said in pain. "No Kaiya!!! Dammit! I was so close to getting these two but if I don't help you out you will probably die." Kaito said. He went up to Kaiya and picked her up he summoned his persona and they flew off into the night. "Were saved?" Reji said. "Im gonna be in so much trouble my aunt is probably so worried right now." Yuki said. "Your worried about that when you could have just died. But don't worry Yuki ill take you home." Reji said. "Reji thanks so much." Yuki said. Near by two people stand watching from a roof building. "There really are others!?" A blonde young man said.

"So what do you think? Should we go and ask interrogate?" Kurosaki said. "Of course we have got the clues that leads to them I say we make a move on them as soon as possible." Misawa said. They left there office and drove over to the Kyoto House. It was a gigantic elegant house. It looked like it was from the 1800's. "Wow this place is creepy." Kurosaki said. They pulled up to the gate. A voice came on in a speaker . "I am Watari how may I help you?" Watari said. "Ah you must be the butler were detectives and we need to talk to Mr. Kyoto." Kurosaki said. "Very well then." Watari said he opened the gate up for them. "Well I wonder if this will give us any clues." Kurosaki said. "Of course seeing how the suspect reacts can give you a clue on if they are the murderer." Misawa said. They rang the door bell. Watari answered the door. "Ah you are the detectives. Welcome I will go and get Mr. Kyoto." Watari said. A tall blonde man was standing nearby. Who the hell are you guys?" Kaito asked. "Ah you must be Kyoto Kaito its nice to meet you. We are detectives and we would like to speak to you and your sister as well as your dad." Kurosaki said. "Ha yeah right my dad wont talk to you guys he is probably to busy." Kaito said arrogantly. Watari came down the stairs with Kyoto behind him. "Mr. Kyoto sorry to interrupt your work but we are detectives and there are some murders that have been occurring lately. We have reasons to believe the criminal is among the Kyotos or someone with relations to you and your company." Misawa said. "What gives you a reason to think that we are criminals?" Mr. Kyoto said. "Oh well that's because the bullet that was used to kill the victims was the DW-50. Which was a special bullet for your gun your company manufactured was the Dovewringer am I correct? Well it was tooken off the market ten years ago but you guys only sold to the police and the military and you guys took them back a couple months after you sold them to them." Kurosaki explained. "Actually your wrong on somethings. The police didn't want our guns. Nor did the military. They said it was a gun that was too powerful. They disapproved the distribution of it for if a criminal were to get his hands on nothing good would come from it. The gun was too powerful they said. So we never got to sell them. We locked every gun away deep into a vault and dropped it into the sea so there is no way that someone even if they were related to the Kyoto Corp they could not have the gun." Kyoto explained. "But then why do we have a bullet that was made for your guns. See is this it?" Kurosaki asked as he held up a bullet. "That? Where did you get that thing?" Kyoto said. "Mr. Kyoto with full respect we found two of them one in each of a victims heart. Someone has gotten there hands on your guns and ammunition. Im afraid that you know the person. You may not know they are commiting the crime but you definitely know who they are." Misawa said. "What? Are these cops that smart? How could they figure this all out? Shit if a finger gets pointed at me or Kaiya then father is not gonna like it. Shit!" Kaito thought. "Look im afraid I don't know who is commiting the crimes they may have our weapon but no one in this family or company is a murderer!" Kyoto yelled in anger. "All right Mr. Kyoto thank you very much for your time." Kurosaki said. Misawa and him left the house almost immediately. "Dammit Kaito why are the cops accusing us of murder!? You idiots how did you get your hands on those damn guns!?Where the hell is Kaiya too!" Kyoto said In anger. "Tch! Kaiya broke into the vault with her persona! Don't get mad at me. And Kaiya theres other persona users they injured her really bad but don't worry I killed them all! We needed a gun and they were the only ones we could get our hands on." Kaito explained. "What? There are others with your power? Don't tell me your trying to fulfill my fathers wish are you? You idiot! You don't have what it takes to do what my father tried to. Neither did he that's why he died trying to do it!" Kyoto said. "No grandfather had what it took he just died short. But me and Kaiya found a way to bring him back. The volunteers father we can use them and fulfill grandfathers wish!" Kaita said. "No Kaito! The volunteers have been asleep for 3 years. They might die if we take them off the machines. Besides whatever your plan is it wont work they already expect us of murder if they get us then my fathers wish will never be achieved. "No father! There is a way to do it. Let me use the volunteers together we can fulfill his wish! Father we will have infinite power at our hands we can become god!" Kaito said. "Alright Kaito you may use the volunteers but I doubt they will live as soon as you take them off life support." Kyoto granted. "Thank you father! You wont regret this!" Kaito said in excitement. "But what about Kaiya?" Kyoto asked. "Well to tell you the truth she was pretty much dead but I put her in a machine as well. All I have to do now is find her a new persona and then maybe I can save her." Kaito said. "Then you will need the drugs. For Kaiya and the volunteers." Kyoto said. "You can get them still right? I mean you did make them." Kaito said. "Yes I will get some." Kyoto said.

It was a brand new day for Yuki due to the dramatic day yesterday she had gotten little sleep. "Yuki hey whats up?" Asuka asked. Yuki was late for school again. "Oh Asuka your late too?" Yuki asked. "Haha yeah oh! Hey heres the assignment you let me borrow." Asuka said as she handed the paper to Yuki. Yuki put the paper into her bag. She was digging around for the folder where it was suppose to go when she lost her grip on the strap. The bag dropped and all the contents in the bag spilled out. Even the evoker. "AHH!" Yuki screamed. As the evoker lay on the ground and Asuka with a shocked look on her face. "Is th-a-aat a gun???" Asuka asked in shock. "Its not what it looks like its just a toy!" Yuki yelled as she put her things back into her bag and then she ran off. "Wait Yuki! Where are you going!!!?" Asuka asked. Yuki ran right out the school doors and bumped into Reji. "Reji!" Yuki yelled. "Yuki!" Reji yelled. "Whats wrong Yuki you look like a ghost." Reji asked. "You wont believe this but I dropped my bag and my evoker fell out and my friend Asuka saw it!" Yuki explained. "Are you serious? Well at least she doesn't know what it really is." Reji said. "so what!? It's a gun what if she tells someone!!!? Then they will take it from me and I will get expelled. Then my aunt what will she think of me?!" Yuki said fantically. "Don't worry they will eventually find out it isn't real." Reji said. "Well what if Asuka doesn't tell anyone what will she think of me then!?" Yuki said. "Look this is just like Sai told me calm down!" Reji said. Yuki gasped and she was breathless. "Yeah I said "his" name! You gotta problem with that!? He is gone we cant keep lying to ourselves that he is still alive." Reji said. Yuki looked even more pale. "I wasn't lying to myself." Yuki said and she ran off. "Wait Yuki come back!!!!" Reji said. He followed Yuki into a parking garage. "Yuki look im sorry." Reji said. "Its not like that Reji. Its just…"Yuki said. Reji walked up to Yuki. "This evoker that dropped out of my bag it isn't mine." Yuki said. "What? Yeah it is. It came from your persona." Reji said. "No last night I took Sai's evoker. It was just laying there and I took it." Yuki said. "What!?" Reji said in shock. "Hey Reji what do you think? If I shoot myself with it do you think that I will summon Sai's persona?" Yuki asked. "You don't think that will actually work do you?" Reji asked.

A garage came out of a mountain side. It opened up a dark tunnel. Kaito walked down the tunnel into a gigantic lab. With machines and computers everywhere. He walked over to where 5 humans lay with machines hooked up to them. "Finally volunteers the five survivors out of 33. Its time for you to awake." Kaito said. "Soon Kaiya I will save you." Kaito said in an evil joyous voice.


	5. Chapter 5: Volunteers

Persona: Chronicles

Written by: Hideki Yamazaki

Disclaimer: I do not own the persona series and never will but all characters in this story are mine.

Warning read discretion is advised. The following story contains strong language, violence, and religious issues, that may offend people. Do not attempt to re-enact or recreate any of the events that take place in the storyLOL.

Persona:Chronicles is a story I have been wanting to create for along time. I tried to make a manga but I just get rushed and too excited that my art work gets sloppy so im going to write it first(I know I have the whole story written in my head not paper!)This story is simialiar to Persona Trinity Soul but it has its unique qualities(mostly just about stripping personas and creating the ultimate persona but other than that's its different.) XD. And my grammar is horrible so sorry.

Chapter 5: The Volunteers

"After 3 years the only survivors of 33 volunteers stand before me. Its time that you awaken from your slumber. Together we will bring down anyone that gets in our way. And we will save Kaiya!!!" Kaito said. He typed things into a giant super computer. The machines that were attached to the volunteers dropped to the ground. The volunteers were finally awake. "Volunteers I welcome you! The time has come to wield your powers!" Kaito said. The five stood there silent and confused. "Am I still alive or is this a dream." One volunteer said. He was tall and slim. He had spiky orange hair. "My name is…..Ryo!" he said. Another volunteer that had black long hair that covered his face. He was younger than ryo. He wore black beanie. "I am……Jin." He said. "Good you all still remember who you are. Yeah that's right your all still alive the only five out of 33 volunteers. Now its time to use your personas power." Kaito said. A young man with long brown hair stood confused. "But I cant remember who I am." He said. "Takuro your name is Takuro." Kaito said. "Kaito if were alive then what are we supposed to do now?" Yamoto asked. He was tall and big. He had spiky black hair. And wore black glasses. "Two years ago when the other volunteers ended up dying the Kyoto Corp pretty much gave up on you guys. But It was me and my sister that saved you. We believed in you guys and talked my dad into keeping the experiment running. And look you guys made it. Your still alive. But my sister has fallen victim to another persona using bastard. I killed one of them but there our others. We will rise and become japans greatest nightmare. First we will save my sister by finding her a persona just like the Kyotos did for you. Then we will show our power to all of Japan. We will get more persona and will we get someone who can lead us to our salvation. My Grandfather." Kaito said. "I guess we owe you it. Since you saved us then we might as well will obey you. Plus you gave us this amazing power." Mukuro said. He was around the age of 17. He had gray spiky hair and wore a leather jacket. "Yes, if you choose to serve the Kyoto Corp in the end you will find salvation. You will be saved." Kaito said. "First there are some people we need to kill." Kaito said.

Reji and Yuki were still in the garage. "If I pull this trigger. Will it summon Sai's persona?" Yuki said. "You don't think that could actually happen?" Reji asked. "Well Sai said when you first awaken to your persona an evoker is left behind from the persona so it is from Sai's persona." Yuki said. Suddenly six shadow figures appeared in the other end of the garage. "Its them!" Reji said frightened. "No! Theres more of them but how?" Yuki said. "HAHA looks like we found you. You guys thought I would let you guys go?" Kaito said. "Your sister where is she?" Yuki asked. "Like you really care." Kaito said. "Who are those guys?!!" Reji asked confused. "Allow me to explain. Three years ago the Kyoto group did an underground experiment. 5 off 33 volunteers survived but the others died. The experiment well it was the transfer of personas!" Kaito explained. "So those guys have been sleeping fro 3 years. And they have transferred personas?? How could that be?" Reji asked. "It doesn't matter all that matters now is stealing your personas and killing you!!!" Kaito yelled. Kaito and the volunteers all summoned there persona and attacked Reji and Yuki. "Reji, we have to use Sai's evoker it's the only way to beat them." Yuki said. Reji summoned his persona to defend the volunteers onslaught. Yuki put Sai's evoker to his head and then she….pulled the trigger. Nothing happened. Everyone and there personas held still. The evoker it disappeared into the air just like Sai. "No, this cant be its gone just like him!" Yuki said in shock. "Haha so his evoker is now thin dust just like 'him'!" Kaito laughed in joy. "Now attack!" Kaito yelled. Yuki ran out of the garage into the city. "It doesn't matter you can go into the public but only persona users can see other persona!" Kaito yelled. "No!" Reji yelled. A big explosion went off right before the volunteers and Kaito could touch Reji's persona. "What the hell!?" Ryo said. "Dammit what the hell is going on!?" Kaito asked confused and threatened. When the smoke cleared a tall young man with blonde hair stood in front of Reji who was now on the ground cowering. "So there are more of you guys?" The young man said. Yuki who was running bumped into someone elses shoulder and fell. "Ah!" Yuki said. "Yuki!" Asuka said. "Asuka?" Yuki asked. "Who the hell are you punk how did you stop our attacks!?" Kaito asked. "With my persona of course." The young man said. "With his persona? But he is a senior at my school." Reji thought. "Everyone else get the others, I get this guy." Kaito said with excitement. "Asuka what are you doing out of school? Mind that you gotta go these guys are trying to kill me and my friend Reji!!! He is fighting them right now." Yuki said frantically. "Yuki, I should have told you this earlier but I know what is going on. But no need to worry im going to protect you." Asuka said. Yuki looked at her confused. Jin Yamato, and Takuro came out of the garage. "Oh no they found us!!!" Yuki said. The volunteers summoned there personas and attacked Yuki and Asuka. "I said I would protect us." Asuka said. She pulled out an evoker and summoned a persona. It shielded both of them in a dome. "Her persona protected them!!" Jin said surprised. "This girls power is strong." Takuro said. "Are you alright Reji?" The young man asked. "Takaya third year of Honshuo High! Is a persona user!?" Reji asked. "Im gonna kill you!" Kaito yelled as he attacked Takaya. "You cant defeat me." Takaya said with confidence. "Hey you cowering how about we have a fight as well!" Mukuro said. Kaitos attack weren't strong enough to break Takayas defenses. "What?? How can you persona be stronger than mine!!?" Kaito said shocked. Takaya slashed Kaitos persona and it faded. Ryo's persona then attacked Takaya but it was also slashed and faded. Reji who had just been attacked had summoned his persona to protect himself but he lost control like usual and was lifted off into the air. "I guess your next." Takaya said and then his persona was slashed and faded too. Takaya ran to where Yuki and Asuka were. "Its that kid again his power is amazing too." Jin said. "Either you retreat or you can suffer the same fate your friends did too." Takaya said. They all retreated back into the garage. "Asuka?" Yuki said. "Yuki im so sorry I didn't tell you this earlier." Asuka said. "Of course you didn't know til I dropped that evoker." Yuki said. "Don't worry you should be fine now." Asuka said. Reji had just returned as well. "Yuki!! Are you alright!?" Reji said. "Its ok Im fine thanks to these two." Yuki said. "You guys go to Hunshuo High don't you." Reji said. "Yeah we do." Takaya said. "How did you guys know where we were?" Yuki asked. "Yuki when I first met your personas aura gave off to mine. I always knew you had a persona." Asuka explained. "After you dropped your evoker I followed you guys here with my sixth sense." She said. "Those guys I never would have thought to see so many other persona users in my lifetime." Takaya said. "Although I don't quite understand there motive." Takaya said. "We should stick together. Those guys are gonna be back." Asuka said. "I think I need to go home and get some rest this is all so sudden to me." Yuki said. "But together we can follow in his name and we can defeat those bastards." Reji said.


End file.
